La mia bella famiglia
by Idachi
Summary: Los ruidos de la noche se apreciaban en el esplendor de la capital de la hermosa Italia: sonidos de carros y música, la hermosa Roma se presentaba a Morfeo. Sin duda todo en Italia era perfecto. Gerita AU Spamano


**Este fic es auspiciado por: mis amigas que me apoyaron y le encantaron la historia que hice durante clases en la preparatoria, se los dedico con mucho cariño: 3**

**Es un One shot totalmente largo, yaoi.**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, malas palabras, lemmon.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**Gracias si entraron a leer este Fic.**

**La mia bella famiglia….**

Los ruidos de la noche se apreciaban en el esplendor de la capital de la hermosa Italia: sonidos de carros y música, la hermosa Roma se presentaba a Morfeo, mas los pequeños niños. Sin duda todo en Italia era perfecto, pero no todo lo que es perfecto se salva de detalles, y ellos eran la mafia, muy conocida en el mundo, esa es la única organización con demasiada cautela. La más famosa sería la de la familia Vargas. Comandada por la cabeza de la familia Rómulo Vargas, contaba con un hijo, Lucciano Vargas, la esposa de este había muerto en el parto de su segundo hijo, sus pequeños Lovino y Feliciano Vargas. La querida esposa de Rómulo había sido asesinada cuando Lucciano tenía solo 10 años. Y no a descansado hasta encontrar al desgraciado. Porque… acababa de asesinar a su único hijo dejando huérfanos a sus nietos.

El funeral fue horriblemente pesado, sus nietos llorando incontrolablemente, será mejor que cuando crezcan un poco mas deberá decirles sobre el negocio familiar. Pero seria mejor si los aleja de eso lo mas que pueda y para eso sería mejor si se mudaran a Alemania. Ahí podría hacer sus negocios a larga distancia y cuando los pequeños estén de vacaciones volver a Italia con el pretexto de dejar flores a los padres y la abuela de los pequeños.

Lamentablemente solo pudo ver crecer a sus nietos hasta la adolescencia. Lovino contaba con 18 años y Feliciano 14, el abuelo Rómulo había sido asesinado también. La banda enemiga quería a la familia Vargas destruida; el líder de esa banda sabia de los descendientes que la familia Vargas tenia, lo que no contaba es que estuviesen lejos.

Lovino al ser el mayor, y ahora cabeza de la familia, tuvo que trabajar para darle lo mejor a Feliciano. Y así pasaron los años y el menor de los Vargas solo pudo terminar el bachiller, no logro entrar a la universidad de arte de Alemania como quería, había aprobado el examen de admisión, pero no tenían el dinero suficiente para pagarla, así que decidió buscar trabajo. Sin mucha suerte.

-¿¡Enserio!... tu… tu jefe me dará trabajo?...- El mayor de los hermanos asintió.

-Necesitan un cartero y pues… te propuse a ti ¡Solo no lo eches a perder!...- El otro castaño se lanzo a abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Grazie frattelo!...- El mayor lo quito.

-Sí, si… solo levántate temprano, nos iremos juntos mañana…- El menor asintió.

En la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, desayunaron ligero, antes de salir Feliciano se puso el colige que le había regalado su abuelo, era un crucifijo de oro puro. Ese collar lo cuidaba como si fuera un tesoro o monumento antiguo de la hermosa Italia.

Los hermanos Vargas Vivian en la hermosa y conocida Berlín, el lugar donde trabaja y trabajaría Lovino y Feliciano, es una constructora de la familia Bieltschmidt, una familia tan antigua como la familia Vargas, el presidente de la gran empresa se llamaba Gilbert, Lovino odia su gran afición a los pollitos, ya que uno siempre lo tiene en la cabeza, el jefe tenía un hermano menor de la misma edad de Feliciano, por alguna extraña razón le dice west, según le habían dicho a Lovino es porque Gilbert nació en el este de Berlín y su hermano de nombre Ludwig en el oeste. Lovino no le caía bien Ludwig, no se sabe el porqué, pero siempre le dice macho-patatas.

Llegaron directamente a la oficina y ahí estaba Gilbert dándole de comer a su pollito cuyo nombre es Gilbird.

-Buenos días señor Bieltschmidt…- El mencionado reacciono y dio su caracterizada risa: "Kesesesese…"

-Buenos días señor amarguete! Creo que mejor le hablo a Antonio para que venga y te saque una sonrisa kesesese…-

Feliciano veía la escena divertida, antes de que Lovino le gritara "idiota" a su jefe, entro el hermano menor de este, y no parecía muy contento del todo.

-¡Gilbert!...- El albino volteo a ver a su pequeño bruder -¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo es posible que olvidaras llevarme a la universidad?...-

-T… tranquilo west! No es muy importante que digamos…- El rubio dio un golpe en el escritorio haciendo que Gilbert y Gilbird se asustaraan.

-¿Cómo que no es importante? _Bruder…-_ Los italianos estaban que se morían de miedo. Hasta que a Feliciano se le prendió el foco.

-Paaaastaaaa!...- Los alemanes y Lovino se le quedaron viendo, se asusto y con un: "ve!" se escondió detrás de Lovino.

-Bien, entonces me quedare aquí en la empresa, haber si así para mañana no se te olvida ¡Imbécil!...- Gilbert se puso en pose militar y grito -¡Si mi general!...-

-Bien… El es tu hermanito Lovino…- El mencionado asintió, Gilbert se acerco al menor Vargas, lo inspecciono con la mirada y vio notoriamente que tenía una mirada muy suave, no como la de su asistente, que era una fiera cuando le provocaban, ósea siempre. Sonrió. -¡Estas contratado!...-

-¿Ve?...- Feliciano lo miro confundido.

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa?...-

-Es que… eso fue muy rápido, señor Bieltschmidt..- El otro dio una risotada.

-¡Pues claro! Eres el hermano mejor de un empleado de confianza, eso quiere decir que tu también lo eres… eh… amm… ¿Feliciano?...- El italiano asintió con un "ve".

-¡¿Cuándo empiezo? Vee…- Se había emocionado de sobremanera.

-Ahora mismo si es posible…-

-¡Grazie señor Bieltschmidt!...-

-Llámame Gilbert, tu hermano así me llama, pero me dijo "señor" porque le dije que con personas desconocidas lo hiciera, lo mismo va para ti…- Le dio una palmada, lo sento frente a su escritorio y empezó a hacer el papeleo de su contrato de trabajo.

El día empezó muy ajetreado, llevar archivos a la sala de correos al primer piso, subir-bajar, sin duda un trabajo nada fácil, pero al menos la paga era buena y la necesitaba para ahorrar y pagar la universidad el otro año.

-Señor Zwilgli, le manda un portafolio la señorita Lily de publicidad…- Feliciano no tardo en aprenderse las ubicaciones de las oficinas, en este momento estaba con el contador de la empresa. A pesar de que el rubio suizo tenga un banco, él quería hacer algo, además de nada. –Gracias, déjalo en la mesa de ahí…- El castaño hizo lo pedido y se retiro a dar las demás entregas.

Estaba cansado, había caminado por todo el edificio por más de tres horas y le dolían los pies, vio que ya no tenía nada que entregar y se sentó en la sala de espera de la oficina de Gilbert. Volteo a todos lados para ver qué podía hacer, vio a Ludwig sentado con un cuaderno y gises pasteles tratando de hacer un dibujo de tarea para la universidad. Feliciano se acerco por detrás y vio que estaba dibujando la sala de espera.

-Sería más fácil si usas la navaja para hacer polvo el gis…-

El rubio dio un brinco y vio que era e nuevo mensajero, relajo el rostro para mirarlo incrédulo.

-¿Estudias arte o algo parecido?...-

-Nop, pero cuando vacacionaba en Italia mi abuelo me metía a cursos de arte…- El otro hizo lo que el italiano le recomendó.

-Tienes la misma edad que yo ¿no?...- el castaño asintió – Entonces, ¿Por qué no estás estudiando?...- El castaño no supo que responder, hasta que midió bien las palabras lo hizo.

-La universidad de Berlín era muy cara y la de arte más, así que por mi situación económica no pude pagar y no me quieren dar una beca…- Ludwig comprendió y no hizo más preguntas.

Termino el trabajo Lovino y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio del albino, programar una agenda apretadísima es difícil y mas cuidar pollos. Tocaron la puerta. –Adelante…-

Al ver que era el amigo español de Gilbert, se le erizaron los vellos como si fuera un gato asustado.

-Waaa! Lovi, pensé que ya te habías ido, por cierto, tu hermano Feli es un amor de niño Fusososososo…-

-¡No le digas amor a mi hermano, bastardo del tomate!...- El español se acerco haciendo que el otro retrocediera -¡No te acerques bastardo!...-

-Eh? Pero si te voy a dar un abrazo, porque creo que te pusiste celoso de que le llamara a Feli amor…-

-Jah! Che palle! En tus sueños bastardo…-

-kesesesese! ¡Sabía que Lovino es un gatito contigo Antonio!...-Gilbo se había despertado.

La semana paso más rápido de lo que se pensó, ya era fin de semana, este día Lovino aun tenia que trabajar aunque ya no fuera en la oficina, si no ahora en la casona de los Bieltschmidt. También se llevaría a Feliciano, Gilbert quería que le cocinara y no podía hacerlo solo, mas porque llegarían socios nuevos a comer y debería ser perfecto si querían construir ese hotel de lujo en las playas de Grecia.

El socio se llamaba Heracles Karpusi, era dueño de una cadena de hoteles en toda Grecia y parte de Turquía, venia con su socio turco su nombre era Sadiq Annan, si se hace el proyecto se llamaría:

Karpusi-Annan-bieltsch.

Habían llegado hace media hora, en ese tiempo hablaron sobre el tema, Ludwig también estaba presente, los germanos se dieron cuenta de que el griego y el truco se odiaban, ¿Por qué si se caían tan mal, hacían negocios juntos? Ellos venían con su contador y asistente personal del griego, Kiku Honda, obviamente ellos también tenían al suyo a un lado, Vash acepto con la condición de llevar a su hermana menor Lily.

Lovino entro y les informo que ya estaba la comida y la mesa puesta, Lovino y Feliciano habían estudiado cocina internacional con la señora que los cuidaba mientras el abuelo Rómulo salía a "trabajar". Hicieron comida entre alemana y turca.

-Oh! Lovino!, Ustedes hicieron todo esto…- El italiano asintió.

Se sentaron, comieron y bromearon, los hermanos Vargas comieron antes de que los otros se sentaran, y también tuvieron tiempo para limpiar y lavar las vasijas utilizadas.

-Mis felicitaciones a los chef´s…- comento el japonés – No pensé que alguna persona tuviera este sazón en la comida…- Como se sabe los japoneses son unas fieras con la comida.

Karpusi imito al japonés y dijo lo mismo, al igual que él turco. –Pues feliciten a mi asistente y a su hermano menor…-Lovino se sorprendió un poco y hasta se sonrojo por tal ovación hacia el y su hermano.

-¿Cómo se llaman los dos joven?...- Hablo el turco.

-Yo me llamo Lovino y mi hermano Feliciano, nos apellidamos Vargas…-Heracles como Sadiq se sorprendieron al oir el apellido, para afirmar sus dudas solo deberían preguntar donde nacieron.

-¿De donde vinieron los grandes chef´s?...-

-Nacimos originalmente de Italia, pero venimos a vivir a Alemania después de la muerte de mi padre…- ¡Lo sabían! Ellos son los nietos de Rómulo Vargas, tenían que avisarle a los demás de la banda… los Vargas aun seguían con vida.

-oh! La familia Vargas ¿no tenia ancestro muy famosos de la mafia?...- Lovino trago duro, lo habían cachado con la guardia baja, simplemente no se esperaba ese estilo de pregunta.

-Em… no lo se, yo y mi hermano no sabíamos de eso…-mintió.

Pasaron unas horas más, vieron la maqueta ya hecha y decidieron viajar a Grecia el próximo mes para checar el lugar donde se construiría. Obviamente Lovino tendría que ir con Gilbert, pero tanto como el italiano como el alemán no les gustaba la idea de tener que dejar a sus hermanos solos en casa, a pesar de que ya fueran mayores de edad. Gilbert había propuesto que Feliciano se quedara en su casa con Ludwig, para que se hicieran compañía, pero Lovino negó con un: "No dejare a mi hermano con un macho-patatas", pero las suplicas de su hermano menor de que tenía que ir como quiera, Feliciano no podía ir a Grecia, así que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Ludwig y Feliciano los dejaron en el aeropuerto. Después de que sus hermanos mayores de subieran al avión, fueron al departamento de los Vargas por las cosas de Feli, después fueron a comer a un restaurante cualquiera, para luego llegar a la casona Bieltschmidt.

-Esta será tu habitación, si te hace o necesitas algo solo dile a la criada…-

-Ve… gracias…- El rubio se fue a su estudio aun tenia montones de deberes de la universidad.

En cambio Feliciano se fue a dar un baño mirando todos los lujos con asombro y un gran y largo "veeee….." La verdad es que no recordaba cómo era tener tantos lujos, cuando era pequeño si que los tenía cuando vivía con su padre y su abuelo en Italia.

-Abuelo…-Sus ojos amenazados con salir lágrimas, los cerró y limpio, no era tiempo de ponerse triste, tenía que ser niñero de alguien de su misma edad. Aunque esa persona le diera un poco de miedo.

Se metió a la regadera, sintiendo como el agua tibia le sentaba demasiado bien. Saliendo vio que eran las 4:30 hora de la siesta, se puso una camisa de tirantes y un bóxer y se tiro en la cama.

En cambio Ludwig estaba que se ahogaba de tarea, pero recordó… tenía que entregar 3 cuadros el día de mañana, ¡No podía! Hubiera escogido música y no arte. –Maldición…-

"_Si lo rascas con la navaja, sería más fácil"_ –Es cierto…- Feliciano sabe sobre la materia ¿Por qué no preguntarle si le ayudaba? Era la primera vez que pedía ayuda, y le daba pena, desde que era niño siempre había hecho todo por sí mismo y a pesar de ser el menor regañaba a Gilbert por jugar cuando el trataba de hacer su tarea.

No debió meterse en arte, pero se metió solo porque pensó que iba a ser demasiado fácil, pero ahora ve que no.

Ya estaba en frente de la puerta de la habitación temporal de Feli. Tocó… nada, lo volvió hacer varias veces y aun sin responder, decidió abrir y vio que estaba profundamente dormido, soltó un largo y profundo respiro y vio que el italiano se levanto de golpe y volteo a verlo.

-¿Ve? Ludwig ¿Pasa algo?...-

-Em… bueno, te iba a preguntar… bueno mejor dicho a pedir…. Eh… que si… ¿Me ayudabas con mi tarea? Es que… es mucha y no puedo solo…- El ítalo sonrió y asintió, por alguna extraña razón la sonrisa del italiano hiso que el germano se sonrojara, el castaño se cambio y salió junto a Ludwig de la habitación para ir al estudio de este.

Terminaron a las 9 PM de la noche, Feliciano le había ayudado a hacer un cuadro de 1m. de altura y 2 de largo, demasiado largo para el solo.

-¿Tienes hambre Feliciano?- El castaño asintió -¿Pedimos pizza?...-

-¿Y si mejor te la preparo?...- El alemán lo miro confundido, pero acepto, no todos los días un italiano te dice que te hará una pizza.

Fue con Feliciano a la cocina, quería saber cómo se prepara una pizza original hecha a manos de un italiano. Vio todo el proceso, se quedo sorprendido por la agilidad al amasar y licuar a mano la salsa de tomate. Se le quedo viendo embelesado… la cara de Feliciano al cocinar era… linda.

-Buon apettit, Ludwig!- Al comer la pizza no pensó que sería… es mas ni pensó, su cerebro se apago al probarla, hasta sonrió y rio, al ver la reacción de Ludwig, vio que no era una persona de temer (porque cuando lo conoció grito de miedo), solo era temperamento, al igual que su hermano, y muy serio. Eso le atrajo mucho al italiano.

-Sabe deliciosa, Feliciano…- El mencionado sonrió tontamente, el rubio se sonrojo al ver la cara de este tan feliz –ve…-

La semana se paso volando, Lovino y Gilbert volverían en 3 semanas más, y como si fuera arte de magia, Ludwig se hicieron amigos, no mejores amigos. Feliciano le ah sido de gran ayuda en torno a tareas de la carrera. Para Feliciano, Ludwig se hizo el amigo que siempre deseo, me refiero a que, cuando llegaron a Alemania, todos miraban raro a Feliciano por tono agudo y casi, bueno, muy afeminado de su voz y le molestaban, siempre estuvo solo en el colegio y la escuela media, en el bachiller solo tenía compañeros, y nadie pasaba de eso, su único amigo siempre fue la creatividad y pudo vivir con eso. No pensó que un chico que ah conocido en tan poco tiempo ya se convirtió en mucho para él, por alguna razón se sentía más seguro y protegido.

Ese sentimiento solo lo tenía con su abuelo.

Ahora sabe que tiene a alguien que lo proteja de todos y todo malestar.

Iban caminando en el centro de la ciudad, al parecer le habían pedido un material a Ludwig de la universidad y solo lo conseguiría en el centro de la ciudad.

-Dame todo lo que traigas o te apuñalo…-

-¡Ve!...- El ítalo se espanto y se quedo estático, Ludwig miro al asaltante con una cara fiera, este se asusto y se fue corriendo. –Waah! Ve, ve, ve, ve….- Feliciano estaba llorando. El rubio se sorprendió al verlo en ese estado de pánico.

-Feliciano ¿Estás bien?...- El castaño lo miro y se tiro contra él abrazándolo y llorando.

-¡Veee! Tenía miedo! Waaa!...-

-Ya… ya paso, ya se fue…- Esa fue la primera vez que el alemán sintió la necesidad de proteger con su vida a alguien.

Llegando a casa fueron directamente al estudio, habían comprado pinturas y 2 lienzos mas, con la escusa de que iba a practicar y Feliciano se emociono al ver que Ludwig le había comprado material porque el rubio quería que él pintara a su lado.

-Vee.. grazie Ludwig, pero no tenias que comprarme nada…-

-De nada, y si tenía que hacerlo, quiero que pintes conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?...- El ítalo asintió animadamente haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara. Puso su lienzo en forma horizontal, Ludwig pintaría un cuadro de sus padres, en cambio Feliciano quería que fuera sorpresa. El rubio al mirarlo pintar, vio la cara de seriedad y una linda sonrisa la adornaba… no pudo quitar la mirada de Feliciano, se acerco a él. –Ve…. Ludwig ¿Pasa algo?...- El rubio lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el besándolo, Feliciano se quedo paralizado, Ludwig lo estaba besando y ¿Por qué no hacía nada para quitarlo? Quito todo de su escritorio y acostó al italiano, empezó a meter su mano dentro de la camisa –Lud… Ludwig…- El rubio se quito su camisa al igual que el castaño, sus movimientos los estaban haciendo un poco desesperados, la lujuria los envolvió, Feliciano ya no contaba con su pantalón ni su interior. Estaba preparando la entrada de Feliciano, al estar dilatada completamente lo empezó a penetrar, en cuanto lo hacía Feliciano gritaba de dolor… podía ver que era la primera vez del castaño.

-Ah! Lud.. Mas! Mas!... Te necesito!...- Lo penetro una y otra vez, sus movimiento eran desesperados, a pesar de sentir un dolor incontrolable en su entrada, a la vez sentía demasiado placer… no pensó que algo así se sentiría tan bien.

-Feliciano… me voy… me voy a correr…-

-Hazlo dentro de mí!...- Empezó a penetrarlo más rápido y muy brusco hasta, por fin, correrse dentro del castaño.

Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron apasionadamente. Terminaron acostándose en el piso abrazados.

-Vee… Ludwig…-

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-¿Qué les paso a tus padres?...- El rubio lo miro, sabía que algún día se lo preguntaría.

-Pues… veras, mis padres habían ido a un viaje a Pakistán, hubo un ataque en ese momento y una bomba les cayo… yo tenía 15 años…- Feliciano comprendió que era un poco incomodo hablar del tema, y mas como estaban en ese momento.

-Mi abuelo fue asesinado…- El rubio presto suma atención- Parece que lo confundieron con alguien de la mafia y lo mataron en Nápoles, Italia su ciudad natal…- La mirada de Feliciano se dirigía al cuadro que hacía, Ludwig vio que tenía una sonrisa triste.- Lo mismo paso con mi padre y mi abuela, mi madre murió cuando yo nací… ahora mia familia somos mi hermano y yo…- Feliciano puso una sonrisa más alegre –Pero a pesar de eso, soy muy feliz con Lovino, mi hermano me quiere mucho, a su manera, pero me quiere…-

-El mío es muy fastidioso, pero, no sé qué haría sin el…-

-Creo que no duraríamos en paz ni un segundo sin ellos…- Se vieron y se volvieron a besar.

Ellos tenían una manera de querer a los mayores, Ludwig regañándolo y Feliciano pegado como una lapa. Y los mayores, en el caso de Gilbert le gustaba fastidiar y a Lovino insultarlo. Que lindo es el amor fraternal.

-Ludwig…-

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Después de lo que hicimos… ¿Qué somos?...- El rubio lo miro y se sonrojo desmesuradamente.

-No lo sé… pero… creo que me enamore de ti sin pensarlo…- El castaño se acerco y le planto un beso en la boca.

El siguiente día Feliciano acompaño a Ludwig a la universidad, había una exposición de artey podías ir acompañado, así que lo llevo. El italiano estaba entusiasmado, volteo rápidamente y vio el cuadro que había pintado el día anterior, se acerco sorprendido, tenia un escrito:

_**Materiales: Oleo sobre tela**_

_**Artista: Feliciano Vargas**_

-Se lo traje a mi profesor esta mañana…- El castaño volteo a verlo, Ludwig había hecho algo muy noble al darle a su profesor el cuadro que había hecho, era un retrato de Ludwig y Gilbert con Lovino y el mismo.

Esa obra se llamaba:

_**La mia bella famiglia**_

Si, Ludwig y Gilbert se acaban de volver su familia. Feliciano de la emoción soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegría y salto a abrazar y besar la mejilla, gritándole en el oído al alemán lo feliz que estaba.

-¡Vee…! Grazie Ludwig! E sono cosi felice…- El rubio se sonrojo de la vergüenza, aun no se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño del otro, pero si al sexo, cof cof ¿Quién dijo eso?, y aparte la gente se les quedaba viendo.

-¡Ludwig!...- El mencionado se paro y volteo a ver quien le llamaba- ¡Tonto gran tonto!...- Era su primo Roderich Eldestein. Un chico fanático a la música clásica y muy malhumorado, venia con su mejor amiga Elizabetha Hevebary, una chica húngara,. Se habían conocido en el colegio y desde ese día se volvieron inseparables. Si van juntos pareciera otra cosa, pero solo existe amistad en ellos, porque la húngara sabe muy bien el amor secreto de Roderich y eso le hace que le sangre la nariz.

-¿Ahora que pasa?...- Puso una cara de fastidio Ludwig.

-¿¡Porque no me dijiste que estabas en este colegio!- ah… ese era su malestar.

-Te lo dije la semana pasada, pero te empezaste a quejarte de quien sabe que y me ignoraste completamente…-El otro se quedo mudo tratando de recordar, y al recordar cambio el tema inmediatamente.

-Hola Ludwig, tiempo sin vernos…- El rubio saludo a la castaña de beso como estaba acostumbrado- Oh? ¿Quién es el chico castaño?...- El mencionado abrió los ojos, extraño, y puso cara coqueta, como todo italiano.

-Vee, me chiamo Feliciano, encantado de conocerte bella senogrita…- La húngara rio u poco, se le hizo tierno el italiano.

Mientras los otros se conocían Lovino estaba que se moría de estrés, Gilbert se estaba pasando de trabajo con "Me planchas mi camisa" "tengo hambre" "vamos para acá" y demás cosas, lo mas bueno es que esta vez fueron a un restaurante con Sadiq y Heracles. En ese momento solo estaban estos 3, el albino había ido al baño, comió demasiado.

-Lovino Vargas… hijo de Lucciano Vargas y nieto del hombre más poderoso de la mafia, Rómulo Vargas…-

El castaño italiano al oír eso se espanto tanto, ellos sabían de su familia… pensó, que tal vez, ellos tienen algo que ver con el asesinato de su abuelo. Pero… era mejor pasar desapercibido.

-¿De que hablan?...-mintió.

-No te hagas el tonto Lovino, Rómulo nos dijo que ustedes ya sabían sobre el negocio familiar…- Reclamo el turco –Nosotros somos los guardaespaldas del jefe de la familia, eso quiere decir que, tu! Automáticamente te hace la cabeza…-

-No volveré a Italia, le prometí a mi abuelo que no metería a Feliciano en esto… y una promesa, es una promesa y yo no las rompo nunca…- Recalco. El día que murió su abuelo el estaba con el y le hizo prometer que jamás volviera a Italia y que nunca siguiera con el negocio de la familia, pasara lo que pasara.

"_Lovino… nunca metas a tu hermano en esto… ni lo hagas tu… per favore… por siempre los eh querido alejar de esa vida, pero ella me siguió a mi…"_

"_Te… te lo prometo abuelo…"_

"…_La mia bella famiglia…"_

-No volveré a nunca en mi vida…-

-No es que quieras, es que debes…- Karpusi y Sadiq vieron retadoramente a Lovino, antes de que el italiano hablara, llego Gilbert, y Lovino por primera vez, agradeció la presencia del albino.

-Ve… ve…. Ve…- Feliciano estaba dormido a un lado de Ludwig, en este momento estaban sentados, acostado en el caso de Feliciano, cerca de la alberca de la casona Bieltschmidt. El rubio estaba leyendo un libro de la antigua Roma, Ludwig era muy fan de la historia de Italia y mas el pasado de la hermosa ciudad.

-Oye Feliciano…- El mencionado abrió los ojos adormilado, se levanto un poco y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio quedándose nuevamente dormido –Feliciano…- Sin respuesta, el rubio tomo agua de la alberca con su mano y se la hecho en la cara al italiano despertándolo casi al instante.

-¡Ve!... ¿Qué pasa?...-

-Tu… bueno… ¿has conocido algún mafioso en Italia?...- El italiano puso los ojos en blanco por tal pregunta. Se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo tratar la situación.

-¿Por qué l-lo p-pregustas Lud?...- El rubio se ruborizo un poco, la verdad es que Ludwig era muy tímido para hablar.

-Bueno… es que… me emociona demasiado las cosas y grupos de bandidos, bueno err… quiero decir… me gusta la criminología y… bueno… eh sabido de grupos como: Los Yakusas, La mafia, El narcotráfico y muchos más, me sorprendo mucho a como están… constituidos y organizados, y cuando escuche que tu familia tienen descendientes de mafiosos yo…-

-¡Espera!...- Ludwig miro a Feliciano, tenía el ceño fruncido notoriamente- Me hablas solo porque quieres saber sobre mis antepasados…- El rubio trago duro, en parte si era cierto, pero de eso se había enterado después de empezarse a juntar, y tener sexo, con el italiano, pero a él no le gustaba decir menticas, así que tenía que decir la verdad.

-Err… bueno en parte si…- Unas lagrimas amenazaban el rostro de Feliciano- Pero, de eso me entere después de…-

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches Ludwig…- El castaño se paró en seco, quería correr y encerrarse para llorar como nunca lo había hecho… pensó que al fin tendría un amigo, pero es como los demás, solo acercándose a él por su apellido y pasado.

Lloro hasta quedarse dormido, Ludwig no fue a su habitación, solo hasta que lo creyó prudente. Fue directo al cuarto del castaño, no tocó, solo entro silenciosamente. Pudo escuchar "Ve…" siendo el ronquido del castaño.

Se sentó un poco en la cama vio que el castaño tenía un sonrojo, se le hizo extraño, toco su frente, tenía fiebre y estaba sudando en frio.

-Maldición…- Fue corriendo con una de las mucamas para que trajera el botiquín, midieron la temperatura, tenia 38° , el castaño se levanto.

-Baño…- Ludwig lo apresuro y el italiano vomito –Ve… no me siento muy bien ludw…- Feliciano se desmayo.

Rápidamente llamo a una ambulancia, pudiera ser que tuviera algo grave, si no que le diría a la fiera de Lovino y lo culparía _"Todo es tu culpa macho-patatas"_

Tardaron 2 horas en llegar el doctor y decirle a Ludwig lo que le pasaba al castaño.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?...-

-Te dio un gran susto, está bien, tiene una infección en el estomago fuerte, así que te propongo que duerma cerca de un baño, ya sabrás porque…- bromeo el doctor.

El rubio dio un suspiro largo, fue a visitarlo a su habitación, estaba viendo la televisión en un canal de cocina "Cake Boss" el pastelero era italiano como el –Feliciano…- El castaño volteo de reojo, lo vio, luego volvió la mirada al televisor.

-No era necesario que me trajeras…-

-Si lo era, me preocupe mucho…- Feliciano en todo el rato no se había inmutado a verle la cara: Seguía molesto y Ludwig lo sabía, tenía que arreglar esto o perdería a su, ya pareja –Lo siento…- Feliciano volteo a verlo de reojo, vio que el rubio tenía la cabeza baja, estaba triste y era por su culpa. –Eres la primera persona con la que me siento así, a nadie que no fuera mi familia dejaba que se me acercara así…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?...-

-Porque es la verdad… soy muy malo para mantener amistades…- Feliciano volteo y sonrió. El rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero luego le tomo de la barbilla y le beso tiernamente.

Saliendo del hospital se dirigieron directamente a la casona Bieltschmidt, al bajar Feliciano tuvo que hacerlo corriendo directamente al baño, las pastillas que le recomendaron le daban diarrea. Después de unos días se curó comiendo gelato y pasta.

El día que llegaron Lovino y Gilbert, Feliciano se lucio haciendo un gran pastel… era de 5 pisos y el que termino enfermo fue Gilbert, comió 2 pisos enteros.

Estaban viendo el presupuesto para construir el hotel, Vash y Kiku no sabían que hacer, era demasiado dinero y tenían que costearlo. Decidieron en dejarlo en 10 millones (que poco no?) para empezar. La maqueta era muy grande y hacerla real muy cara.

-Maldición, necesitamos depositarlo ya!...- El rubio oji-verde estaba que le daba una jaqueca de tantas operaciones.

-¿Qué tal si se lo damos al asistente del señor Bieltschmidt? Lovino…- El oji-verde se lo pensó, había tráfico, el castaño podría ir corriendo a dejarlo, en dos horas cerraban el banco. Mejor aceptaba le dolía la cabeza, aparte Lovino era de mucha confianza de Gilbert.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido…-

Llamo a su secretaria, esta llamo a la de Gilbert, Gilbert le aviso a Gilbird y luego a Lovino. Corrió lo más que pudo directo al banco y depósito a dos minutos de que cerraran. En una esquina del banco estaba un rubio, de cejas pobladas y con un traje elegante. Se le quedaba viendo mucho al castaño. Desde que entro hasta que salió. El sombrerito que traía le tapaba sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Con que… realmente la familia Vargas no ah muerto… Estupido niño no los mato…- Se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Cuando Lovino llego a la oficina de Gilbert vio que estaba el turco y el griego platicando con el albino, extrañamente Heracles tenía un gato en la cabeza y Gilbird en la cabeza del gato. Ignoro eso y se fue a parar con la agenda al lado de Gilbert.

Lovino antes de irse, vio que había una carta en su agenda no tenia remitente así que la abrió, a la par que leía se le abrían los ojos… junto con un sonrojo, desde hace días estaba recibiendo cartas de amor igual a esas, pero esta era diferente, su admirador secreto quería verlo en un restaurante a las 10:00 PM, y solo faltaba una 15 minutos para la hora acordada, así que de nuevo salió corriendo, quería ver quien era la chica linda que le estaba enviando esas cartas tan románticas.

La carta decía que había una mesa reservada con su nombre, así que pregunto y si, efectivamente había una reservación con su nombre, el camarero lo llevo a su mesa y vio a Antonio… se detuvo en seco… el era su admirador secreto, no no no no! NO! NO ERA POSIBLE! Maldijo al español en su mente, debía correr, pero era demasiado tarde… el ya lo había visto, dio media vuelta.

-No espera Lovino…- El castaño se detuvo. –Sé que esto es extraño, así que quiero explicarte, si quieres después de lo que te diga puedes dejar de hablarme… pero solo escúchame y cena conmigo…- El italiano miro la cara de esperanza del español, dio un suspiro y acepto.

-¿Después de esto me dejaras de enviar esas cartas?...- El oji-verde asintió. Y el italiano se sentó enfrente de él.

-Yo… desde que te vi por primera vez… no pude sacarte de mi cabeza, primero eran sueños, luego no podía dejar de pensar en ti, hasta que… me di cuenta que realmente me había enamorado de ti…- Lovino estaba prestando atención a todo lo que decía el español.

-Y bueno… ya no pude más y tenía que decirte lo que sentía por ti… así que empecé a enviarte todas esas cartas…- Lovino suspiro cansado. –Y bueno no aguante que no supieras quien te las enviaba así que decidí confesarme… es muy difícil sabes… y más si es un chico…-

-Gracias…- El castaño lo miro sorprendido. –Se que no es fácil decirle a otra persona lo que sientes… jamás pensaría que te sintieras atraído por mi… es… extraño que alguien lo haga…-

-¿Qué dices?... cualquiera se enamoraría de ti… te lo digo que hasta Gilbert lo está!...- Lovino abrió muy grande los ojos, pareciera que gritaría su típico _"CHIGIIII"_ pero solo estaba en shock.

-G… g…. GILBERT?...- El castaño asintió con una sonrisa. –E…e… eso no es posible… maldición…-

-Lo siento…-

-Bueno, de eso me encargo más tarde… pero… Yo… bueno… yo…- El italiano trataba de buscar las palabras correctos para decir sea lo que sea que diría.

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Yo… te correspondo…- Ahora fue el español quien abrió completamente los ojos. –No me digas nada hasta que salgamos de aquí!...- Los dos no hablaron en toda la cena.

Al terminar, Antonio pago rápidamente la comida y se fueron a un parque, era muy tarde, pero no les importo, fueron a la parte más oscura del parque, por culpa de Antonio, se vieron a los ojos sus corazones latían a mil, no titubearon y se besaron por mucho rato, se separaban solo a respirar un poco y luego volvían a devorarse con la boca.

-Es tarde… tengo que ir a casa, Feliciano debe estar esperándome…-

-Ven conmigo a mi casa… por favor…- Lovino lo miro, Antonio tenía una mirada decidida a no dejarlo ir –Te necesito…- Volvió a repetirle que sería otro día –Te amo…- Esa fue como una palabra mágica para que el italiano se dejara arrastrar a la casa del español.

La noche que pasaron fue mágica para los dos, entre caricias sin pudor, besos y palabras de amor… los dos se demostraron todo su amor… la pasión que los lleno nadie podía quitársela… absolutamente nadie.

Había llegado el gran día de empezar a comprar el material para empezar, Gilbert paso el cheque del depósito al señor que le daría el material, pasaron el cheque.

-Lo siento señor, pero esa cantidad nunca ah sido abonada…-El albino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Qué? Pero si el depósito se hiso hace poco…-

-Lo siento, ese dinero nunca ah llegado aquí…- El albino agradeció la atención y se fue del lugar, pero su estado de ánimo era uno de los que jamás pensaron que pasaría en la empresa Bieltschmidt.

Entro a su habitación secreta de la empresa. Había un desván con las fotos de sus padres.

-Perdónenme por lo que voy hace; ya sé que prometí no volver a las andadas, pero lo necesito…-

Oyó que alguien entro, salió de ahí, de todas las personas que no quería ver Lovino era una de ellas.

"_Lovino fue el que deposito el dinero"_

-Oye Gilbert, Emma hablo y dijo que si ya empezarían a construir…- Hoy estaba neutro, no quería mostrar la tonta sonrisa que tenía cuando llego a casa a bañarse, no había visto a Antonio desde que llego a la empresa así que podía trabajar un poco en paz.

-Obviamente no…- El italiano lo miro confundido.

-¿Aun no?, ¿Pensé que ya habías ido a comprar el material?... ¿Y porque no lo compraste?...-

-Tu más que nadie sabe la razón…- Se acerco al castaño, este recordó lo que le dijo Antonio, así que empezó a temblar.

-Si supiera no te lo estuviera preguntando, idiota…- Gilbert tenía la cara aterradoramente fruncida por el enojo. –CHIGII!... Bastardo me das miedo con esa cara… eh? Graaah! Suéltame!... aléjate!...-

-¿Dónde está el dinero de la constructora?...- El italiano lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué?... está en el banco! Yo lo deposite como me dijiste!, como me lo dijo Kiku y como me lo dijo Vash!...- Lovino empezó a sospechar sobre el enojo de Gilbert -¿Crees que lo robe?...-

-Si! Eres el ultimo que tomo el dinero y sabe la clave de la caja fuerte…- Lovino lo miro expectante, ¿Por qué lo culpaba de algo que él sería incapaz? –No te hagas tonto, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver del banco?...-

-Después de ir al banco fui a casa…- Para Gilbert fue una declaración -¡No pienses mal!... El señor Karpusi y Annan que si les traía los doc…- Gilbert le había dado un puñetazo.

-No trates de meter a otros en esto… ese dinero lo tendrás que regresar…-

Sin duda Gil estaba cegado de furia, hace mucho que no se sentía así. –Estas despedido…-

El italiano se sintió basura… era la primera vez que le gritaban tanto, hasta lo golpearon, sin trabajo que podría hacer… Feliciano ya no podría estudiar, tenían muchas deudas y apenas las estaban saldando.

-Gilbert… ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito el trabajo y lo sabes!...- Suplico el itálico.

-Por eso mismo tomaste el dinero, verdad…- No pregunto, afirmo.

-Yo jamás tomaría algo que no es mío…- Quería llorar, nunca se había sentido así de mal, el era casto, diría miles de groserías, pero jamás tomaría algo, ni por necesidad.

-Gilbert…- Ludwig había entrado y escucho la escena junto con Feliciano -¿De qué mierdas hablas?...-

-Feliciano… también estas despedido, quiero que se vayan de inmediato…-

-¡Gilbert! ¿Por qué haces esto?...- El albino tomo la muñeca del rubio y lo alejo -¡Sueltame!...-

-Feliciano… vámonos…- El menor de los Vargas no dijo nada y siguió a su hermano.

Llegando al departamento, lo hicieron en silencio, Lovino fue directo a su cuarto a encerrarse, Feliciano sabía que no era prudente ir con su hermano, a Lovino no le gustaba que lo vieran llorar.

Sonó el teléfono, fue directamente a él y contesto.

-¿Si?... "_Deben volver a Italia" _¿¡Quien es!... _"Se los advertí, y mira lo que ocurrió"…_ ¿hola? ¿¡Hola!...- Colgaron. ¿Quiénes habrán sido ellos?... volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Diga?... "_Feliciano! Soy yo Ludwig" _¿Qué pasa? "_Lamento lo que ocurrió, mi hermano aun no me ah dicho el porqué" _ No te preocupes… _"¿Podemos vernos en un rato más?" _ Creo que si… "_Anota el lugar" _ Si… de acuerdo voy para allá…- Fue avisarle a su hermano por fuera de su habitación. –Lovino… regresare en un rato…- No recibió respuesta y salió.

Camino por las calles de la hermosa Berlín, sin duda de noche era mucho más hermoso. Volteo a todos lados hasta alcanzar a ver la cabeza rubia que lo cito –Feliciano…- Fue hacia el rubio para que lo atrapara en sus brazos y lo besara.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?...-

-Desapareció una cantidad de dinero considerable… y mi hermano piensa que fue Lovino…- Miró un poco preocupado al castaño, el tenia una sonrisa triste.

Se iban a volver a besar cuando vio a unos hombres correr detrás de Feliciano, quiso advertirlo pero la vista se le nublo y solo escucho el grito de Feliciano.

"_¡Ludwig!"_

Los dos despertaron, estaban en un lugar oscuro, los habían amarrado de espaldas.

-Vaya… con que ya despertaron…- De la oscuridad salió un hombre rubio, de grandes cejas y ojos Esmeraldas –Me llamo Arthur Kirkland, es un gusto ver al menor de los Vargas en mi poder, y de paso a otro niño rico de la familia Bieltschmidt…- Los dos no se inmutaban a decir alguna palabra, solo a escuchar.

-Feliciano ¿cierto?...- Tomo al castaño de la barbilla –Si que te pareces a tu madre…-

-¿Quién eres?...- Pregunto el castaño.

-Oh! Supongo que quieres saber cómo es que te conozco… en la mafia todos se conocen… Rómulo no entendió eso y los oculto… de los demás tal vez… pero de mi no…- Feliciano palideció –Como tu abuelo no escapo de mi, ustedes tampoco… no descansare hasta ver a la familia Vargas destruida…- Se miraron retadoramente.

-¿A dónde me llevas?...-

-A la ciudad donde murió o mejor dicho! Donde asesine y masacre a tu amado abuelo…- Feliciano sintió la sangre hervir de ira, jamás la había sentido y eso le hacía estragos el alma, Ludwig sintió el cuerpo del castaño removerse con violencia gritando mil y unas maldiciones en italiano contra el rubio.

-La mia bella famiglia…- Escucho decir de la boca del castaño.

Lovino vio la hora y Feliciano no llegaba, era extraño el siempre se tardaba a lo mucho una hora, pero ya habían pasado 3. Sintió una punzada en el corazón ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Tomo su suéter, apenas al abrir la puerta vio que Heracles y Sadiq lo estaban esperando en la entrada de su apartamento.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?...-

-Unos informantes de la mafia de parte de los Kirkland nos informo que tienen a Feliciano y a Ludwig con ellos…- Dijo el griego, Lovino trago saliva –Se que no quieres volver, pero… piensa en tu hermano, en este momento van a Italia…- No se lo pensó mas y los siguió, si es por su hermano, no importaba romper la promesa de su abuelo.

Primero llegaron a la casona Bieltschmidt, Gilbert estaba mas desesperado, Ludwig no aparecía. Miro por la ventana y vio la limusina de Karpusi, pero él era el que venia manejando y Sadiq abrió la puerta dejando ver a Lovino con cara de enojado.

-¿Qué rayos?...-

-Gilbert no te alteres, el señor Vargas tiene algo que decirte…- Hablo el truco seriamente.

-Gil, se donde esta Ludwig y Feliciano…- El albino abrió los ojos ¿También el hermano de Lovino? –En este momento se dirigen a Italia…-

-¿¡Que! ¿Cómo lo sabes?...- Escupió con ira.

-Se que estas enojado aun con lo del dinero desaparecido, pero piensa, soy ahora la cabeza de la familia Vargas, la mafia más grande de toda Italia, para que quería ese dinero, lo que tengo de herencia de mi abuelo es 1000 veces más grande de lo que ganarías en un año, me voy, te llamare si se algo de Ludwig…-

-Espera!...- El italiano lo volvió a ver.

-Cuídate…-

-No tienes porque sonar arrepentido… se que te equivocaste… y…- no pudo terminar de decir nada porque el albino lo estaba besuqueando, el castaño lo quito rápidamente. -¡¿Qué te pasa bastardo?...-

-Te amo…-

-Lo siento… mis sentimientos ya los tiene alguien… adiós…- Se marcho como llego.

-PUAJ!*…- En toda la noche, desde que llegaron a Italia, Feliciano y Ludwig habían sido golpeados, metido sus cabezas en tinas de agua fría y demás.

-Aun no es suficiente…- El rubio cejon se paro y fue directamente a Ludwig, saco un arma. Feliciano palideció. –Esta será una mejor forma de torturarte, escoria Vargas…- Cargo el gatillo.

-¡Por favor! No! Hare lo que quieras pero no le dispares…- El oji-verde le miro de reojo y disparo a una pared.

-¿Todo lo que yo quiera?...- Se acerco a el amenazadoramente –Bien…- Le quito la cuerda que lo sujetaba. – Hare un trato, ¿Qué dices?...-

-¿Qué clase de trato?...- Sabia que eso no era una muy buena idea, pero si salvar la vida de Ludwig se trataba, ya que era su culpa que estuviera ahí.

-Tu vida y la de tu hermano, por la de los Bieltschmidt…- Por alguna razón ya sabía que le pediría algo así. No tenia opción, debía aceptar.

En cuanto a Gilbert estaba demasiado pensativo hasta que Gilbird se seto en su hombro de forma de consolación.

-¿Gil? ¿Estás bien?...- Le llamo Antonio, hace rato que Lovino le había dicho lo sucedido, hasta lo del beso de Gilbert, y el español se sentía mal.

-No lo estaré hasta volver a ver a West…- Soltó con amargura, a Antonio se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, fue con Gilbert y le palmeo la espalda.

-Lo siento amigo…-

-No tienes porque disculparte no es tu culpa…-

-Lo sé… pero…-

Lovino había estado más serio de lo que acostumbraba a ser, no sabía qué hacer, la vida de Feliciano y Ludwig corrían peligro. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía que hacer con Gilbert después del beso, le estaba dando una jaqueca muy grande.

-Maldición…-

-Feliciano… ¿Acaso perdiste la cordura?...- Ludwig estaba sentado y siendo curado de sus heridas por el castaño.

-No tengo opción, es la vida de tu hermano y la tuya o la del mío y mi vida… no puedo dejar que dos inocentes mueran por mi culpa…- Se levanto, el castaño estaba demacrado y tenia ojeras, su cabello no tenia brillo al igual que sus ojos, aun tenia marcas de los golpes.

-Tu no tienes la…- Le tapo la boca con la mano, no quería oír a Ludwig, se acerco y lo beso tiernamente.

-Per favore… no hables…- En ese momento entro un rubio diferente, tenia lentes, ojos azules y un mechón desafiando la gravedad.

-Bien Vargas, nos enteramos de que tu hermano acaba de llegar a Italia, con guardaespaldas, parece que empezó a salir la nueva cabeza de la familia más poderosa…- El castaño palideció ¿Lovino entro al negocio familiar?.

-Sabia que el otro idiota entraría para salvar a su pequeño hermano y al niño rico…- Llego el rubio cejon. –Bien solo hay que esperar a que llegue…- Se sentó en un pequeño banco que estaba ahí.

-Señor Arthur! ¡Lovino Vargas esta aquí!...-

-Bien, Feliciano stupid Vargas, vienes conmigo…- El castaño se paro sin chistar y siguió al rubio. Dejando solos a Ludwig y al otro rubio.

-Ludwig Bieltschmidt ¿Verdad?...-

No contesto.

-Soy Alfred F. Jones y soy espía de la CIA…- El germano lo volteo a ver sorprendido – Eh estado siguiéndole los paso a Kirkland, a estado vinculado en fraudes y asesinatos en primer grado en mi país… tengo que sacarte de aquí…- Lo desamarro y lo saco en silencio.

-Oh! Bienvenido de regreso Vargas!- Lovino lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Dame a mi hermano bastardo cejon…- Kirkland puso una sonrisa cínica.

-Feliciano! Querido quieres venir…- El menor entro, tenía los ojos en blanco y mirada perdida. –Bien qué lindo reencuentro, ahora necesito que cumplas parte del trato Feliciano…- El italiano asintió y se puso junto con su hermano abrazándole.

-¿Qué trato? ¿De qué demonios habla? Feliciano! Dime! ¿Qué mierdas hiciste?...- El castaño no le miraba –Feliciano…-

-Demasiado ruido… Agárrenlo!...- Unos hombre tomaron a los hermanos y otros noquearon a Karpusi y Sadiq antes de que intentaran algo.

Los metieron a la fuerza a una celda y los golpearon, pero esta vez el rubio oji-verde los golpeo con cada cosa que encontraba a su paso, pero era más a Lovino, con el otro ya se había desquitado.

-Señor! El chico Bieltschmidt no está en su celda!...- Feliciano abrió los ojos y dio un suspiro de alivio, Ludwig había escapado.

-¿¡Que!...- Unos aplausos lentos se escucharon desde la puerta.

-Bravo, ¡Bravísimo! Siempre se te escapan bunny…- En la puerta recargado se encontraba un chico pelirrojo, cabello medio ondula e igual de cejon que Arthur, estaba fumando un puro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- La furia se le podía ver en los ojos verdes de Arthur.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso ya no puedo venir a ver como fracasas?...- El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada y este puso una sonrisa cínica.

-Nuestro querido hermano Gales me informo lo que hacías… y me pregunte ¿Por qué no ir a ver como lo echa a perder? Como siempre…- El rubio le apunto con la pistola en la cabeza.

-Shut up Scott… estoy muy ocupado…- El pelirrojo miro a los castaños y entendió.

-Oye, oye… no te quedes con la diversión…-Rio macabramente.

-¡Te dije que largo!...-

-Olvídalo bunny…-

Los hermanos Kirkland empezaron a discutir, como siempre que se veían. Arthur iba a golpearlo cuando escucharon sonidos de disparos fuera del lugar.

-¿La policía?...- Lovino aprovecho la distracción, le quito el arma a Kirkland y le apunto con ella.

-Ahora si desgraciado acabare contigo de una puta vez, terminando contigo volveremos a nuestra vida normal…- Feliciano miro con horror la cara sádica de su hermano.

-Lovino! No!...- Los disparos se escucharon más cerca, tumbaron la puerta y entro Alfred con un montón de policías de la fuerza armada Italiana.

-¡Feliciano!...- Ludwig entro corriendo por el castaño, Arthur vio la escena con rencor, aprovecho la distracción de Alfred, le quito la pistola y disparo directamente a Feliciano, el castaño espero a que llegara la bala, pero nada, abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano cayendo al piso, la bala le había caído en la cabeza.

-¡Lovino!...- Antonio estaba ahí cuando ocurrió la escena, corrió hacia él, al igual que Feliciano.

Alfred le disparo en el brazo al rubio para que soltara el arma.

-Lovino… no me dejes… no me dejes… cariño… por favor… Te amo… Lovino…- El español estaba destrozado.

-Hermanito… hermano… Lovino… no… por favor… Hermano… no me dejes solo! No me gusta estar solo!...- Ludwig vio la escena, bajo la mirada y apretó los puños de impotencia, le partía el corazón ver a Feliciano así –Lovino… regresa hermano…- El castaño estaba tirado abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano mayor. -¡LOVINO!...- Dio su último grito de amargura, antes de caer en depresión y llanto incontrolable.

Una ambulancia llego y le dio atención a Feliciano, un forense se llevo el cuerpo de Lovino. En cuanto a los otros Kirkland, los metieron a la cárcel, Antonio se comunico con Gilbert y con la voz entrecortada, llena de amargura y tristeza le conto lo sucedido. Rápidamente Gilbert tomo un vuelo a Italia.

-Antonio… dime qué haces aquí en Italia…- Estaban en la funeraria, Gilbert le desconcertaba que el español estuviera en el momento de la muerte de Lovino.

-Soy espía de la CIA… me infiltre en tu empresa para cuidar a los nietos de Rómulo Vargas… tenían la sospecha de que estaban tras ellos…- Su voz era apagada parecía que era un robot.

-Que era Lovino para ti…- Feliciano escucho lo que había dicho Antonio, este lo miro, con cierta amargura y desvió la mirada.

-Lovino era el amor de mi vida… éramos pareja… Feliciano… me duele… me duele…- Empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Gilbert pagó todo el funeral de Lovino, pidió específicamente que lo enterraran al lado de sus padres y abuelos. Los familiares no eran muchos, solo un tío de los Italianos con su esposa e hijo, que viajaron desde Seborga hacia haya para el funeral del mayor de los hermanos. Todo el proceso fue demasiado triste, Feliciano estaba recargado de Ludwig llorando, al terminar el rubio y el castaño se quedaron hasta tarde.

-Todo es mi culpa… si no hubiera aceptado ese trato…-

-No tienes la culpa de nada… si yo fuera el… hubiera hecho lo mismo para salvar a mi hermano…- El castaño estaba incado frente a la tumba de su familia, se levanto viendo con una sonrisa triste al rubio.

-Me quedare en Italia…- Ludwig se sorprendió.

-¿No volverás a casa?...- El italiano negó.

-Mi casa siempre ah sido y será aquí… Me encanto estar contigo Ludwig… eres lo mejor que me ah pasado, y te amo, no quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar…- Mas lagrimas rodearon el rostro del castaño. –Ti amo tanto…-

-Feliciano… antes de que te vayas, solo quiero decirte una cosa…- El castaño volteo.

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Gracias por enseñarme lo que es amar a una persona… gracias por amarme y dejarme amarte… Ich liebe dich…- El rubio se acerco a él y le beso tiernamente.

Después de eso ya había pasado 6 años, Ludwig nunca se caso, mas si tuvo un hijo. Dirigía la compañía al lado de su hermano Gilbert, el si se caso y tuvo unos cuates. Como la construcción en Grecia no resulto, trataron de construir en Asia, teniendo mucho éxito.

Nunca volvió a saber de Feliciano, eso le ponía demasiado triste, pero recordaba que ahora tenía un hijo por el que estar feliz. En este momento estaba viendo el televisor sentado en su cama después de un arduo día de trabajo.

"_No se pueden perder la demostración de pinturas del artista del año Feliciano Vargas, que aparte de la exposición, hablara un poco sobre su nuevo libro: "La mia bella famiglia", que habla sobre la vida de un mafioso muy poderoso"_

Ludwig estaba que no se lo creía… Feliciano estaba en la ciudad.

"_Puedes creerlo, Feliciano Vargas es pintor, escultor y escritor, se hizo famoso en poco tiempo"_

-Feliciano…-

-Vati… ¿Qué estás viendo?...- En la puerta estaba un pequeño niño de unos 4 años al menos.

-Hernán quieres ir a ver una exposición, aun no olvido que querías que te sacara a pasear a una exposición de arte en la ciudad…- El niño se le iluminaban los ojos y asintió animadamente, el niño era castaño con ojos azules como su padre, lo de lo castaño era debido a su madre, la cual hasta Ludwig desconocía porque fue un vientre rentado. Y le salió artista el pequeño.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano como todas las mañanas, pero ahora sentía una emoción de volver a ver al amor de su vida. Parecía un pequeño que va a una dulcería.

Llegando vio todos los cuadros embelesado, vio uno, o as bien dicho el más grande donde estaba su familia, Los abuelos, padres, su hermano y Feliciano. Volteo a todas partes para buscarlo, la suerte estaba de su parte, lo encontró, tenía la cara más madura y una pequeña barba. En brazos llevaba un bebe que no debía de pasar de un año, rubio y los ojos de color miel como los de Lovino. Supuso que era su hijo.

-Feliciano…- El castaño volteo y vio quien le llamaba, abrió los ojos y como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo grito como un adolescente.

-Ve! Ludwig!... te extrañe…- Como saludo normal, le abrazo, con cuidado ya que tenia al bebe en brazos, y le beso ambas mejillas. –Quiero presentarte a mi pequeño hijo, se llama Lucciano como su abuelo…- El bebe dijo unos balbuceos y luego rio.

Ludwig le toco la cabeza acariciándola haciendo que el bebé riera –El es mi hijo Hernán… saluda hijo…- El pequeño saludo con la mano tímidamente atrás de su padre, Feliciano se agacho a su altura y le tomo la mano saludándolo divertida mente.

-Um pliacere di conocerte…-

Después de hablar horas y horas, los pequeños se quedaron dormidos, habían ido a la casa del germano, pero ya iba a ser tiempo para que Feliciano se retirada. Pero Ludwig insistió en que se quedara en su casa, lo cual Feliciano no pudo evitar y se quedo, llevaron a los pequeños a dormir en la habitación del hijo del rubio. Fueron directo a la habitación de Ludwig.

De palabras a acercamientos, y de acercamientos a acaricias, de acaricias a besos, terminando haciendo el amor como nunca antes, en la mañana Feliciano despertó y no vio a Ludwig, trato de levantarse… pero recordó que hace mucho que no tenia sexo así y no tenía fuerzas.

-Veo que ya despertaste…- Feliciano vio a Ludwig con una toalla en la cintura, acababa de terminar de bañar.

-¿Y los niños?...-

-Le dije a la niñera que les diera de almorzar, ahorita deben estar abajo comiendo…- Se sento al lado de Feliciano y le beso.

-La mia bella famiglia… es lo que siempre decía mi abuelo cuando nos dormíamos... o se iba por algún negocio…- Ludwig lo abrazo hacia si mismo.

-No quiero que te vayas… no me dejes…- Feliciano le beso la mejilla y se paró a cambiar como pudo.

-_La mia bella famiglia…_ Esto es un negocio familiar… del que nunca podrás salir… tengo que irme…- Ludwig le miro con tristeza.

-Te volveré a ver…- El castaño no contesto y salió de la habitación del otro, miro por la ventana y ahí estaba una limosina, vio que karpusi y Sadiq lo esperaban.

Los Vargas aun estaban con poder y con mas generaciones de por medio. Ludwig lo sabia o se lo pensó; que Feliciano seguiría en el negocio. Puede que Kirkland siga en movimiento… pero con la mafia nunca se sabe. Vio como la limosina se alejaba, una pequeña lagrima recorrió su rostro.

-Buena suerte… Feliciano…-

**FIN…..*****

**9,473 palabras según Word ._. Creo que escribi mucho xD bueno espero que les haya gustado, alguna sugerencia :D sere una autora feliz con sus reviews.**


End file.
